A user may consume and interact with numerous types of digital media content. For example, the user may listen to songs and audio books, watch movies and television programs, read electronic books, etc. The user may interact with the digital media content using a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile devices, tablet computers, e-book readers, laptops, televisions, desktop computers, etc.
The type of electronic device employed by the user to interact with the digital media content may vary depending on a current location of the user. For example, while the user may enjoy listening to music on a surround sound system connected to a smart television when sitting in a living room, the user may generally prefer listening to music on a mobile device when at work. The user may interact with a user interface in order to select a particular digital media content item the user desires to consume in order to initiate playback or interaction with the digital media content item.